metal_fight_beyblade_storyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mika Akame
Dies ist ein OC und kommt also nicht im Anime oder Manga vor. Allgemeines Mika ist eine ehrgeizige und hoch begabte Bladerin mit einem reinen Bey Spirit und einer riesen Menge Kampfgeist. Sie besitzt ein perfektes Fotographisches Gedächnis und benutzt den Bey Moon Ix Chel. Aussehen Metal Fusion: Mika hat dunkle Haut und schwarzes lockiges Haar das ihr bis über die Schultern fällt, zwei Strähnen vorne werden unten von zwei goldenen Ringen zusammengehalten. Sie hat wahnsinnig helle blaue Augen was bei ihrem restlichen Aussehen sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Sie trägt eine lange graue Weste mit Weinroten Verziehrungen die ziemlich viel vom Bauch offen lässt dazu zwei dunkle Gürtel und schwarze Handschuhe, über dem einen trägt sie ein silbernes Armband. Ihre dunkle Hose hat ebenfalls rote Streifen und steckt unten in ihren brauen Stiefeln die ihr bis zu den Knien reichen. Metal Masters: Hier hat sich ihr Kleidungsstil fast um hundert prozent geändert. Sie trägt jetzt einen schwarzen Anzug mit silber Verzierungen und Schulterpolstern, ähnlich wie Zeo, dazu schwarze Stiefel mir Absatz. Die größte Veränderung sind aber ihre Haae deren spitzen sich durch Dr. Ziggurats Arangement blau gefärbt haben. Metal Fury: Hier ist Mika eigentlich völlständig zu ihrer alten Kleidung zurück gekehrt bloß ihr Haar, das früher einmal lang war, ist jetzt kurz abgeschnitten um das künstliche blau zu entfernen, nur ihre zwei Strähnen hat sie noch immer. Zero G: In Zero G trägt sie eine weinrote Jacke über einer weißen Bluse und einen Rock in der selben Farbe, dazu noch immer einen ihrer dunklen Gürtel, schwarze Stiefel mit Absatz und das selbe silberne Armband das sie schon seit Metal Fusion trägt, dazu eine silberne Sichelmondkette. Ihre Haare sind jetzt komplett kurz Persönlichkeit Zu Anfang ist Mika noch recht kindlich vom Verhalten her, sie bladet bloß um Spaß zu haben um das zu tun, was sie eben liebt und um sich frei zu fühlen. Ihr erster Freund in Metal City wird Yu Tendo den sie in der Dark Nebula kennenlernt. Sie hat einen starken Freiheitsdrang so das sie sich von absolut niemandem etwas vorschreiben oder sagen lässt. Außerdem ist sie extrem eigensinnig und ehrgeitzig. Sie möchte einfach immer aus allem das beste herausholen, vor allem aus sich selbst. Sie ist aufgeschlossen, fröhlich und immer bereit für einen Kampf, auch freundet sie sich sehr schnell mit anderen an und ist ihren Freunden gegenüber absolut treu. Sie ist ziemlich inteligent, so entdeckt Madoka zum Beispiel das Mika über ein nahe zu perfektes Gedächniss verfügt und sämtliche Informationen, Kampfstrategien und Schwächen anderer Beys oder deren Blader augenblicklich erkenne, einordnen und abbspeichern und somit sofort einen passende Gegenstrategie entwickeln kann. Diese Besonderheit ist es auch die Doji auf sie aufmerksam werden lässt. Ihre anfängliche Begeisterung für die Dark Nebula Orgaisation schlägt aber schnell in Misstrauen um und lässt sie ernster und vorsichtiger werden. Ihre Fröhlichkeit ist ihr aber geblieben. Sie ist gerne in einer Gruppe unterwegs und hält nicht viel von Alleingängen, in dieser Hinsicht ist sie so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil von Kyoya Tategami oderLennox BlazeLennox Blaze, später aber, nachdem sie etwa ruhiger geworden ist, setzt Mika eine Menge daran sich auch mit den beiden anzufreunden was, zumindest bei Lennox, am Ende auch gelingt. Ihre unruhige Art wird mit der Zeit weniger, dafür wird sie vernünftiger ohne dabei aber auch nur etwas ihrer Fröhlichkeit zu verlieren. Geschichte Sie ist in Afrika geboren worden, als ältestes Kind einer großen Familie. Insgesamt hat sie vier jüngere Brüder und eine Schwester. Sie wuchs in einem Dorf in der Nähe des Nebelbergs auf und lernte schon früh den Umgang mit wilden Tieren und das Überleben in der Wildnis. Zu ihren Eltern, besonders zu ihrem Vater hatte sie nie einen guten Draht, er war enttäuscht darüber das sein ältestes Kind eine Tochter und kein Sohn war und ihre Mutter war mit den jüngeren Geschwistern voll und ganz beschäfftigt so das Mika schon als Kind recht selbstständig wurde. Schon als Kind fühlte sie sich Zuhause immer eingesperrt. Sie vertrieb sich, anders als die anderen Mädchen des Dorfes, ihre Zeit damit durch die Gegend zu streifen und immer neues zu erkunden. Ihrem Vater missfiehl dieses Verhalten schon damals. Als sie sie sechs Jahre alt wurde bekam sie von ihrer Großmutter ihren Bey Moon Ix Chel geschenkt, ihre Großmutter sagte ihr sie hätte das Gefühl ihre Enkelin würde irgendwann einmal etwas großes bewirken können. Mika nahm ihre Worte nicht ernst, fand aber im Beybladen endlich etwas bei dem sie sich frei fühlen konnte. Von da an verbrachte sie noch weniger Zeit Zuhause. Ihre größte Freude wurde das Beybladen. Je älter sie wurde desdo größer wurde auch ihr Wunsch sich weiter zu entwickeln und gegen stärkere Blader anzutreten. Sie war schon vor der Metal Reihe mit Damure befreundet da er der einzige andere Blader in ihrer Nähe war, er konnte es allerdings nie mit ihr aufnehmen, was in ihr erstrecht den Wunsch weckte neue Gegner zu finden. Nach einem heftigen Streit mit ihrem Vater, der der Meinung war sie solle lieber ihrer Mutter mit ihren jüngeren Geschwistern helfen und ihr das bladen verbieten wollte, verschwand sie noch am selben Abend von Zuhause ohne jemals zurück zu kehren oder auch nur den Wunsch zu verspüren zurück zu gehen. Ihr Vater ist seit diesem Tag für sie gestorben, eben so wie ihre Mutter die sie nicht unterstützt hatte. Mika begann überall in der Welt herum zu reisen um gegen die stärksten Blader anzutreten die sie finden konnte und dadurch selbst zu lernen, immer getrieben von ihrem Drang neues zu entdecken und stärker zu werden. Sie hält es nie lange an einem Ort aus und lebte darum lange ein Leben als Nomadin. Sie freundet sich schnell mit Gingka und den anderen an als sie nach Metal City kommt, zu dieser Zeit denkt sie zum ersten Mal darüber nach an einem Ort zu bleiben und entscheidet sich schließlich dafür. In Metal Fury kommt dann heraus das Mika die Nachkommin einer afrikanischen Königstochter und damit der Legendäre Blader des Mondes ist. Staffeln Metal Fusion In Metal Fusion kommt sie voller Begeisterung nach Metal City um an Battel Bladers teilzunehmen und mischt als aller erstes ein paar Facehunters auf. Es gelingt ihr mit Leichtigkeit die nötigen Punkte für Battel Balder zu sammeln, damals forderte sie auch Shira heraus und gewann, ihr Kampf gegen Gingka endete mit einem unentschieden, was zeigt das sie damals schon eine starke Bladerin war. Doji wurde auf sie aufmerksam und lud sie ein der Dark Nebula beizutreten. Weil Mika das für eine tolle Chance hielt, schloss sie sich gerne an und wurde auch schnell eine Freundin von Yu Tendo und Tsubasa Otori. Als ihr aber klar wurde, dass es bei der Dark Nebula einzig darum ging mächtige Blader als Futter für LDrago zu sammeln, nimmt sie das Angebot, dass Tsubasa ihr gemacht hatte an und wechselt, wie auch Yu zur WBBA. Bei Battel Bladers kommt sie bis unter die fünf letzten, musste dann aber gegen Lennox eine Niederlage einstecken und war damit raus. Als Ryuga Tsubasa, in den Mika sich verliebt hat, besiegte, dreht sie beinahe durch und nur Gingka, Madoka und Benkei gemeinsam gelingt es sie daran zu hindern auf ihn loszugehen, vor allem weil Ryuga sie auch noch anstachelt. Nachdem Ginka Lennox, Kyoya, Hikaru und Tsubasa getrettet hat, fällt sie Tsubasa um den Hals und küsst ihn. Metal Masters Mika ist inzwischen eine Auftragsbladerin der WBBA, wie Tsubasa, mit dem sie sich sehr gut angefreundet hat und mit dem sie seit Ende der ersten Staffel zusammen ist. Sie wird in das amerikanische Team Starbreaker eingeschleußt, dabei stellt sich heraus das sie mit Dr. Ziggurats Arangement-System kompatibel ist und nimmt das Angebot an damit ihre Tarnung nicht auffliegt. Darum erhält sie auch einen neuen Bey, einen Evil Wolf ähnlich dem den Doji damals benutzte. (Ihren eigenen Bey trägt sie trotzdem noch immer bei sich) Durch das System werden die Spitzen ihrer schwarzen Haare blau. Sie freundet sich mit Zeo an und wird seine Partnerin in Tag Battels bei der Weltmeisterschaft ist sie aber nur Ersatzspielerin und kommt nie wirklich zum Einsatz, auch ihr Kleidungsstil ändert sich währenddessen radikal. Sie macht sich Sorgen um Tsubasa weil sie bemerkt was die dunkle Macht mit ihm anstellt. Sie versucht aber sich auf ihren Auftrag zu konzentrieren, als die Zeit knapp wird versucht sie Zeo zu überreden mit ihr zur WBBA zu gehen und fliegt somit auf weil sie belauscht wurden. Sie wird eingesperrt und muss von ihren Freunden befreit werden ehe sie im Kampf helfen kann. Nach dem Sieg über Dr. Ziggurat kehrt sie zur WBBA zurück. Metal Fury In Metal Fury schlägt während eines nächtlichen Trainings eines der Sternenbruchstücke in ihren Bey Moon Ix Chel, den sie seit dem Sieg über Dr. Ziggurat wieder benutzt, ein was sie aber bloß für einen Traum hält. Als Yuki auftaucht freundet sie sich schnell mit ihm an, Yuki ist begeistert von Mikas perfekter Erinnerung und sie davon das er die alten Gesichten aus Komavillage kennt da es in ihrem Heimatdorf in Afrika haargenau die selben Legenden gab. Sie hilft Gingka und den anderen auf der Suche nach den legendären Bladern, bis sie mit Yuki zusammen gegen Ryuga antritt (was sie sich schon seit Battel Bladers gewünscht hatte) Yuki scheidet als erster aus. Mika kann sich zwar eine Zeit behaupten doch als Ryuga seinen Spezial Move einsetzt aktiviert ihr Bey Spirit das Sternenfragment von Moon Ix Chel und es scheint kurz so als könnte Mika Ryuga tatsächlich schlagen, am Ende verliert sie aber doch, allerdings nicht ohne LDrago das ein und andere Mal ins trudeln zu bringen. Kurz darauf eringt Lennox ein unentschieden gegen Ryuga. Auf dem Weg zum Nebelberg unterhält sie sich mit Damure der ihr erklärt das ihre Eltern sich nach ihr erkundigt hätten. Mika tut das mit einem "ist mir doch egal" ab und damit ist das Thema für sie beendet. In Dynamis Tempel erfährt sie von den Schicksal der legendären Blader und ist nun ebenfalls überzeugt von der Wahrheit der alten Geschichten. Im finalen Kampf gegen Nemesis überlassen sie und die anderen Lengendären Blader Gingka ihre Kraft so das er es schafft Nemesis am Ende doch noch zu besiegen. Dabei werden alle Beys der Legend Blader, mit Ausnahme von Pegasus zerstört. Zero-G In Zero-G ist sie mit Tsubasa gemeinsam die Leiterin der WBBA und kümmert sich gleichzeitig um die neuen Blader und organisiert die Kämpfe für die neue Weltmeisterschaft. Sie ist mit Tsubasa verheiratet und hat eine Tochter und einen Sohn mit ihm. Ihren Bey Ix Chel hat sie sich von Madoka reparieren lassen und trägt ihn als Glücksbringer immer mit sich. Kämpfe Beyblade-Metal Fusion Beyblade-Metal Masters Beyblade-Metal Fury Zitate "GO MOON IX CHEL!" "Hatschi! Lennox... Nimm deine Katze da weg!!!" (zu Lennox als Clyde um ihre Beine streicht) "Gewinnen? Eigentlich will ich nur bladen, das gewinnen passiert einfach!" "Das macht Spaß! Versuchs doch gleich nochmal, das bringt dir nämlich gar nichts." (Zu Kyoya um ihn bei einem Kampf zu ärgern) "Ein Blader muss zwischen seinen Freunden und Feinden unterscheiden können, und er muss lernen sich Feinde zu Freunden zu machen." (zu Zeo in Metal Masters) "Du hast mich davon abgehalten das Ding hier zu gewinnen, dafür musst du jetzt im Finale für uns beide siegen, klar?" (zu Lennox nach ihrem Kampf bei Battel Bladers) "Der nächste Kampf endet ganz anders verlass dich drauf Lennox!" "Dir muss wohl mal jemand gehörig auf den Schwanz treten Kätzchen."(zu Johannes) "Wenn du bladest dann musst du es mit Leib, Herz und Seele tun! Nur dann hast du auch wirklich das Recht dich Blader zu nennen!" Wissenswertes *Sie ist in Afrika zur Welt gekommen und lebte in einer Großfamilie *Mika hat ein nahezu perfektes Gedächniss. *Sie ist die legendäre Bladerin des Mondes und damit das Gegenstück zu Lennox Blaze die die Sonne darstellt. *Sie stammt etwa aus der selben Gegend wie auch Tithi und Dynamis *Sie mag Lennox und ihre Katze ist aber offenbar gegen Katzenhaare allergisch weshalb Lennox Clyde von ihr fern halten muss *Wie Yu war sie zu Anfang ein Mitglied der Dark Nebula *Sie war Mitglied im amerikanischen Team Starbreaker, kam als Ersatzspielerin aber nie wirklich zum kämpfen *Neben Lennox ist sie das einzige Mädchen der legendären Blader *Wegen ihrer perfekten Erinnerung lernt sie unglaublich schnell, so kann sie zum Beispiel Madokas gesamte Datenbank über Beys auswendig aufsagen nachdem sie sie eines Nachts durchgelesen hat *Sie kann sehr gut mit kleinen Kindern umgehen, zum Beispiel mit Tithi und Yu, weil sie sie an ihre jüngeren Geschwister erinnern. *Yu gibt ihr den Spitznamen Mimi *Neben Tsubasa ist sie die zweite Auftragsbladerin der WBBA die in eine feindliche Zentrale eingeschleust wird. *Sie war die die ihrer Tochter Mikoto in der Staffel Zero G ihren Bey schenkte und ihr die Geschicht der sogenannten New Legend Bladers erzählte Bey Ihr Bey Moon Ix Chel ist ein Ausdauertyp der allerdings auch über eine enorme Angriffskaft verfügt. Nachdem in ihren Bey eines der Sternenfragmente einschlägt ändert sie zwar den Namen nicht, dafür hat ihr Ix Chel jetzt aber einen Moduswechsel, von Ausdauer zu Angriff. Galeria 5o56ws.png U12965848.png|Mika in Zero G 20120209143542!.jpg Mika3.jpg Mika und Tsubasa.jpg Mika2.png|Mika in Metal Masters Moon IxChel.jpg i693963.png|Mika und Lennox jg - Kopie.jpg 96485.png|Mika vs. Kyoya 582887b5.jpg T7846ie.png|Mika, Metal Fury IMG 20150220 232149.jpg|Mika and Tsubasa by Akira Kyoto Kategorie:Fancharaktere (OC) Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Legendere Blader Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fury) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Masters) Kategorie:Charaktere (Zero-G) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fusion) Kategorie:Blader des Sonnensystems